Musings of DenNor
by MyCasketBetterBeBlack
Summary: Multiple one-shots of DenNor. May contain mild suggestions of others ships, but DenNor's the main. Ranges from K to T.
1. Author's Note

Musings of DenNor.  
Hej guys! This is my first non-Pokémon story! Basically it's a bunch of oneshots or drabbles revolving around the Hetalia shipping DenNor, which ships Denmark and Norway together. Disclaimers? I don't own Hetalia, Denmark or Norway.

* * *

_RivalSilverFan_

**Norway**

**_Denmark_**

* * *

_**People ship the King of Northern Europe with HIM? *choking nois**_**e***

_Norway? Stop strangling Denmark._

**He started it.**

_I don't care. It's unhealthy for his face to keep turning blue like this._

**...fine.**

**_I KNEW YOU CARED NORWAY!_**

**Please tell me I can strangle him again.**

_Be my guest._

* * *

POSTED STORIES (WILL BE CONTINUOUSLY UPDATED)  
1) Lego

* * *

Love you all guys! Read and review!


	2. LEGO

_I don't own Hetalia!_

**I know.**

_**She wasn't telling you Norway! She was telling the readers!**_

_Why are you strangling Denmark again?_

* * *

Lego

Rated: T for kissing.

Ships: DenNor only.

* * *

The teen struggled with a large cardboard box, then finally gave up and set it on the porch, and knocked the door.

"What is it Denmark?" a monotone voice asked and the door creaked open, revealing a slightly younger teen.

"C'mon Norway! You know!" Denmark answered, his blue eyes sparkling like crazy.

"I don't," Norway answered, rubbing his pale blond hair.

Denmark gazed pointedly at the box, and the emotionless eyes followed his gaze.

"No Denmark. I'm not building a house with you. Especially not from Lego. How many times must I refuse?"

The other gave a curious, forlorn sigh, and picked the box up. Even his gravity-defying hair seemed to be drooping downwards, and with his head well down he prepared to leave.

"W-wait... Denmark... I'll do it. Just this once."

The Dane's head shot up, and a childish gleam rose in his eyes. He fist-pumped the air as he tipped the box over, allowing the multi-coloured bricks to fall out. He sat down and began preparing the base. Norway gave an inner sigh, as he sat down and began helping Denmark set foundations for the Lego house. The two Nordics sat side by side as the house slowly began to take shape.

"We can't enter it. No door," Norway pointed out, breaking the silence.

"Leave a gap! I'll do it! And a carpet too!" Denmark said happily, as he turned around, obscuring the Norge's view.

A faint smile play on Norway's lips. There was no way he'd admit it, but he was having fun. Apparently Denmark's enthusiasm was highly contagious. He picked up a blue brick, and stared at it, not understanding how something so simple could cause so much amusement for him. But then again that toy was a typical description of Denmark, simple yet fun to be with.

"I'm done with the door!" Denmark announced, ten minutes later, as he struggled to pick up the mostly-yellow-door. "And I'm also done with the carpet too!"

Norway helped him fix the door on the house, "Can I see the carpet?"

"No!" came the childish reply. "I wanna it to be a surprise!"

Norway gave a sigh. "You're acting like a kid."

"Well, we are playing with kid toys!" Denmark protested.

"W-whatever," Norway huffed as he stood up. "I'm going to get juice. Want some?"

"I want a cookie!" Denmark replied, "Cookies taste better than plain ol' juice!"

Norway let out an exaggerated sigh as he entered the kitchen and began pulling the ingredients out for baking cookies. One after one, they tumbled into the mixing bowl, as the Norge began whipping the batter hard, releasing what little anger he had bottled up. As soon as the mixture was ready, he shaped the cookies and placed them in an oven. He exited his house, and found the Lego-house complete, with Denmark leaning against a wall, asleep. A note was taped on the Lego door.

_Hej Norway!_  
_Do you have any idea how happy you made me today? I just wanted to make you have fun, because you're always so serious. And you did! I saw you smile! It really isn't easy to finish building a house so fast, but I must. You'll know why if you enter the house! We should do this again sometime, okay?_

It wasn't signed, but Norway had no doubt who wrote it. He pushed open the door and entered it. The "carpet" was set, and Norway stared at it. It was the Norwegian flag slowly merging into the Danish one. A shadow was cast on it. Norway stared at the source of the shadow. It was mistletoe, bound by ropes, with a small note hanging between the leaves. He picked it up and read it out loud.

_"PS, Norway? I wasn't asleep."_

He heard footsteps from behind him, and a familiar voice say, "You fell for it."

"Ja," Norway agreed as he pulled Denmark close to him, "But there's something you must know."

"What?" The Danish teen smirked.

"Jeg elsker deg."

"Jeg elsker dig også."

This was sealed by a passionate kiss from both sides...

* * *

**Jeg elsker deg is I love you in Norwegian.**

**_Aww, jeg elsker dig også! I love you too Norway!_**

**S-shut up.**


End file.
